


A Spider's First Fight

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, He doesn't know how to be a mentor, He's a Good Boy, Miles is trying, Peter is also trying, Rhino's a jerk, Venom shock, camoflauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Peter wants Miles to go home. But Miles wants to stay and help.





	A Spider's First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit longer than usual, and I'm happy with that since usually most things I write barely break the thousand words barrier. So yeah, I've been pretty happy happy with the fact all my fics recently have been around two thousand. 
> 
> Anyway yeah. Let's see how I did this time ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Miles turns a corner with Peter, disconnecting from the web at its height so he could fly through the air. He does a flip before shooting out another, easily following Peter. He thinks he's gotten better at this whole hero thing the past few weeks, knowing the ins and outs of web-slinging and fighting. He was beyond happy that Peter has been training him this entire time, getting him better and better at saving people. 

Along the way of their web-slinging that night, the two of them had stopped two bank robberies and helped out with a car crash. Miles had felt especially good after helping the car crash victims, probably due to the fact he'd done most of the saving. Peter had had to focus on fighting a few of the people responsible for the car crash, leaving Miles to help the people from their cars. 

He still remembers the heat on his skin even through his suit as he landed on one of the three cars. This one had flipped over on its side, and the person inside was trapped inside of it as it slowly heated up more and more. 

Miles had grabbed the door handle that wasn't on the ground currently and pulled, easily yanking it from its hinges. He threw the door behind him without a thought and reached a hand down, grabbing the person's as they struggled to pull themself out. He pulls them out with one arm, leaping away from the car and helping them to stand. 

Then, he heads for another, faintly hearing the person pant a thank you before he got to work on the other two cars. It took him only five minutes, and by then Peter had finished taking care of the bad guys. 

Though, a little girl he had saved from the last car was still holding tightly to him, hugging his neck as she cried weakly. Miles patted her back a tad awkwardly as the parents caught their breath before one of the mothers had hurried forward. 

“I'm so sorry,” she panted. “But thank you so much. We would have been dead, and she's always looked up to you.” Then the other mother cane forward and gently pried their daughter from his neck with soft, cooed words. 

“Thank you so much, Spider-Man,” the first mother had said, her tears trailing her smoke covered face. 

She'd called him Spider-Man. 

Even if he weren't actually Spider-Man, it had still sent a rush of pride down his spine, making him smile. He really needed to come up with a superhero name, though. It'd get confusing if they both went by the same name, and honestly, Miles didn't want to steal Peter’s name. That was his. 

But anyway, Miles was almost vibrating with happiness as they swung around, heading back for their respective apartments. Peter had decided that they had patrolled long enough, and that Miles was already going to be beyond sore the following morning. 

Great, Miles thought, thinking about the many sore places that he already had, Just what I need. 

They're closing in one Miles’s apartment- Peter likes to swing him home to make sure he actually goes home- when a nearby explosion causes Miles to land on a nearby wall, head craning towards the sound. Peter lands nearby, and they're both staring at the plume of black smoke rising into the sky. 

“What the?” Miles said aloud and then looks at Peter. “We're checking that out, right?” 

Peter looks back down at Miles, shaking his head. “No, I'm checking that out. You're going home,” he said pointedly and Miles frowns. 

“Wait what? Seriously?” Miles asked as Peter leaps onto the roof of the next building. He followed not ready to head home yet. “But, I could, you know, help.” 

Peter shakes his head again. “Not this time, Miles. You need to go home and sleep,” he points out. And Miles then realizes that Peter is using his “I'm your teacher so you'd better listen even though I'm not used to be a teacher” voice on him. “You have school tomorrow, and that could have been something dangerous. Can't have you getting hurt.” 

“Everything we do could get me hurt, though,” Miles protests. 

“Miles,” Peter hissed and Miles can hear how he's gritting his teeth. “Just, please, go home.” 

Frowning deeper, Miles stares as Peter shifts his weight. “Okay,” he said finally, even though he really actually doesn't intend on going home. 

“Thank you,” Peter said and he sounds relieved now. “Be careful, I'll take care of whatever this is. We’ll train more tomorrow.” 

And then Peter is swinging away, and Miles watches him for a minute or so until he disappears out of sight. Then, Miles looks down at his body. Maybe he could do that camouflage thing he'd done last week… Sure he hasn't been able to do it on command since- every time he gets scared by anything big or small, a part of him or every part of him disappears- but maybe he could figure it out now that he really needs it. 

Him and Peter have tried their best to figure out how to control his newfound powers(his camouflage and venom sting), but because Peter himself has never had these powers he couldn't simply train Miles to use them like he had with the other powers. Miles would most likely have to figure out himself. And what better time to do so then when he's disobeying his hero and mentor? 

He recalls the first time he'd ever disappeared, backed up into a corner while bleeding out, the thug coming to finish him. He focuses on that feeling of primal fear, and tries to mimic it. Though, of course, when there's no one trying to attack you, this could be a bit difficult. He grits his teeth and clenches his hands to fists but nothing happens. He's still visible. 

Okay. So that wasn't working. Maybe he should try something else. Another explosion shakes the air and he leaps backwards in shock, landing on the wall of another building. His heart thuds in his chest, and he has to calm himself. He wasn't expecting that. What the hell was going on to cause that many explosions? 

Then he remembers what he'd been trying to do. He looks down at himself, grinning when he doesn't see his body. Which, on a normal occasion would be highly alarming. But, he'd done it. He'd turned invisible! 

He begins to swing, having no idea how long he'd stay camouflaged. He swings in the direction of the explosions, landing on a flagpole nearby to what appears to be a battle zone. 

A whole street had been flattened out, small fires flickering on the concrete somehow. Cars had been thrown aside, and there were large holes in the buildings on either side of the street. A couple of cars burning with flames is what Miles guesses to have caused the explosions. 

In the center of the street, the large and hulking man known as the Rhino lowers, preparing to charge at Spider-Man. Miles can't help but stare at the Rhino for a second because, well, he'd nearly been killed by the villain not too long ago. That can cause someone to pause and grow fearful. At least that would help keep him invisible. 

He bites down on his lip, now beginning to regret his decision to come here. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help Peter. Peter didn't need his help, anyway. He should have just gone home. 

But the screams of innocent bystanders trying to escape catches his attention and he then knows what he needed to do. Doing his best to suppress his fear, Miles leaps towards a group of people cowering behind a steel beam, trying to avoid rubble and the fight. 

“Okay everyone, come on, this way,” he orders, motioning with his now visible hand towards the safest path away from the fighting. 

“Another Spider-Man?” someone cries. 

“Come on let's go!” cried another. 

Miles does his best to guide them, stopping any oncoming debris that maybe falling towards them. He glances back as his spider-sense screams at him. He leaps onto the nearest person to keep them safe with his own body, a small pebble from the large boulder that had just flown over them. It would have hit both of them if he hadn't moved them in time. 

Once the danger has passed, Miles helps the young woman he'd basically tackled. She stares at him with wide eyes before scurrying away after the rest of the people. He then looks to the between Spider-Man and Rhino, leaping up into the air as Rhino is knocked in his direction. 

And that's when Spider-Man spots him. 

“Miles?!” Peter exclaimed and his masked eyes go comically wide. “What are you-” 

Rhino slams into Peter’s side before Miles it the other Spider’s sense could warm him. Miles bites down on his bottom lip and quickly swings to where Spider-Man was slammed into- the side of another building. He crouched down beside the more experienced hero, heart stopping when he finds the other man to be unconscious. 

“Another one?” Rhino growls behind Miles, and that familiar, Russian accented voice sends a shiver down his spine. He looks fearfully over his shoulder, swallowing audibly as he meets the glowing eyes of the Rhino’s armor. “Wonderful. Now I have two spiders to crush.” 

Rhino snorts before hunching over, preparing to charge. Miles’s eyes widen further and he does the first thing he thinks of: get Peter out of danger. He grabs Peter’s forearm and leaps out of the way just as Rhino’s fist slams into the spot where they had been, leaving a deep crater. 

“Wake up wake up wake up,” Miles mutters desperately, shaking Peter midair as he shoots a web at a taller building. He has to get Peter out of harm’s way, and he's going to have to somehow take the Rhino out himself. He swallows heavily again and turns, hoping beyond hope that Peter would be out of harm’s way on the top of this roof. With one final glance to Peter, Miles leaps over the edge with no real plan. 

He does think of one thing, though, as he falls through the air back towards the rampaging Rhino: camouflage. A second later and he's invisible to the naked eye, landing on a street lamp nearby. 

“Oh, are we playing hide and seek, small one?” Rhino asked loudly and Miles is once again reminded of his first encounter with this man. His throat closes tightly on itself. He doesn't like being reminded of that. “Know that when I find you, I will rip your spine from your skin!” 

Miles draws in a deep breath. He's got this. Maybe he could somehow use that poison sting against this guy and bring him down. He had been getting good at controlling that power, after all. 

Rhino stomps around, leaving deep footprints in the street like potholes. Miles takes another second to prepare himself, and then leaps forward, lightly landing on the Rhino’s armor covered back. He holds his breath- not wanting to make any noise that could give himself away- and silently thanks that this armor was so thick that it took away the Rhino’s reception in his back. 

Miles then slowly inches up the villain’s back, making it to his broad shoulders where a strip of his neck skin was exposed. He then focuses on his fingertips, gathering electricity and venom there before lightly poking the back of Rhino’s neck. He can feel the venom leaving his fingertips and seeping into the other man’s bloodstream where it would harshly attack the muscles in a few seconds. 

But before that could happen, Rhino skids to a halt instantly, reaching up and grabbing Miles. Miles lets out a yelp as he's yanked from the villain’s back and held in an unyielding grip. His feet flail as he's brought into the Rhino’s short eyesight, those glowing eyes baring down on him. 

“Ah, there you are!” the Rhino bellowed, and Miles was greeted with the horrible stench of his breath. “Your attack was so puny, but mine will not be.” 

“Yeah, okay, big guy,” Miles said, panicking a bit. Peter always told him, if he was scared of a villain to make fun of them or to just quip. Sure it might make them angrier, but at least it helped you feel a bit better. “Show me what you got.” 

And the Rhino does, crushing Miles’s entire upper half. He lets out a scream as he can feel each of his bones slowly begin to be crushed. 

Luckily, that's also the moment the venom shock attacks Rhino, because otherwise Miles would have been a squashed bug. 

The Rhino lets out a deep bellow before releasing Miles, his entire body convulsing with yellow and blue sparks. Miles catches himself on the ground, recalling his training. He uses the ground to propel upwards, kicking the Rhino’s chin with all of his strength. Tho actually causes the large villain to stumble, and Miles uses his imbalance. He continues going for Rhino’s face, kicking and punching it as the venom sting continues to pulsate through the villain’s bloodstream. 

A few seconds later and the Rhino falls to his knees, and Miles sprays his legs to the pavement. He covers both legs with a layer of thick and sticky webs, and he hopes that they'd be enough to keep him down. 

The Rhino pants as the venom finally fades out, hands landing on the street and Miles webs those down as well. The villain’s glowing eyes widen as he realizes he predicament he was now in, and he begins to tug at his limbs. 

“Moshennika!” the Rhino yells, and Miles doesn't have to be an expert at languages to know he was now speaking Russian. “I will break these webs, and when I do, I will break your bones-”

Miles taps one of the areas of exposed skin and the Rhino begins to scream again. This time, though, Miles hadn't packed as much of a punch, so it only takes a few seconds before it fades, leaving the villain to slump forward, panting. 

“Yeah. I'd like to see you try,” Miles said through his own panting breath. The pain of his side's being crushed was only now starting to catch up to him as the adrenaline began to fade from his own bloodstream. As a last thought, Miles sprays a web right in the Rhino’s face, muffling his incoherent Russian. “Okay. We're done. We're done. Okay.” 

He says that a few times before he shoots a web at the building he'd left Peter on. He shakily pulls himself up and then looks down at his still unconscious mentor and lets out a heavy sigh. Of course he was still knocked out. Which meant Miles would have to drag him back to his apartment while his side's were screaming at him to simply lay down and sleep. 

Which did sound quite nice. But no, they were still in the city. 

So, Miles continues to force himself to move. He grabs onto Peter, makes sure he has a good grip on the hero before starting the now tortuous path back to Peter’s apartment. 

 

It takes a little longer than usual, but eventually Miles basically crashes through the open window of Peter’s apartment. Throughout the swinging, Miles had grown more and more tired, so as they fell through the window, he finally gives up, releasing Peter as they both tumble into the small room. 

Miles then draws in a breath of air, entire body shaking with the ache. But once more he forces himself up, ripping his mask from his face to better breathe. He grabs one of Peter’s arms and ends up dragging the hero to his bed, halfheartedly tossing him on top of the covers. Then, he limps to the nearby couch and collapses, too tired to make his way back for his school dorm room. Ganke would tell him if he misses anything that night, and would make an excuse as to why he was there right now. 

But for now, Miles’s eyes slowly drift shut and he passes out in five seconds flat. 

 

He's awoken by someone shaking his shoulder while calling his name. He regretfully peels his eyes open, met with Peter’s worried face hovering over his. 

“Hey, Pete,” he greets tiredly. Peter steps back as Miles slowly sits up, gritting his teeth with a small hiss of pain as his side's ache at the movement. 

“Careful, Miles,” Peter orders softly, and Miles could see a purple bruise forming on his left temple. “I think you might have broken one of your ribs.” 

Miles thinks that over and, yeah, he probably did. The Rhino has gripped him really, really tightly after all. “Oh. Yeah. Right,” he said, and he lets himself lower back down. His head comes into contact with a pillow and he realizes Peter must have placed it there before waking him up. “You alright?” 

“I'm fine, Miles,” he replied, and rolls his eyes when Miles gives him an “I don't believe you” expression. “I'll just have a bad headache for a few days. You're the one with broken ribs.” 

“Yeah uh… what are we gonna do about that?” Miles asked sheepishly. 

“Take you to the ER, tell them your we're there when Rhino attacked,” Peter replied easily. “But first of all; what were you thinking? I told you to go home!” 

Peter's tone had changed back to his “mentor” voice and Miles frowns. “I wanted to help-” 

“I had it under control!” 

“I had to save you!” 

Peter grabs at his hair and sighs heavily, obviously not knowing how to respond to that entirely. He was also obviously not used to scolding anyone, even if he was supposed to be able to when Miles did something like this. 

“I had everything under control,” he repeated. “You showing up distracted me, and then I was knocked out and you had to fight Rhino alone. What if you had gotten more hurt than you did?” 

“Well I didn't,” Miles points out. “I beat him.” 

Another heavy sigh from Peter. “Yes, you did. You were lucky,” he said, and raises a hand when Miles opens his mouth to speak. “You were, Miles. You've only been doing this for a few months and Rhino has been bad for years. Not only that, but he's merciless and could have crushed you.” 

“But he didn't!” Miles protests, and he sits up, ignoring the pain from his side. “I- I figured out how to control my camoflauge. I figured out how to use my venom sting!” 

“But none of that would have mattered if you had been killed!” Peter exclaimed and Miles’s mouth shuts tightly. He stares with wide eyes up at his mentor, finally silenced. Peter draws in a deep breath to gather himself. “Miles, this whole job is extremely dangerous, and you have to understand that. You have to know when to listen to me- which is always- and you have to know that anything you do could have dire consequences against you. Like this.” 

“I'm fine, really, Peter,” Miles said, hand going to rest on his aching side. 

“Obviously not,” Peter said and he crosses his arms over his chest, his face turning stern. “Miles, because you disobeyed me, you're suspended from crime fighting for a few months.” 

“But-” But Peter continues. 

“You also won't be allowed to train as much, only the occasional practice fight to keep your strength under control. I want you to use this time to think over your actions.” Peter finished, not looking directly at Miles even as he is says this. 

Miles stares with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. This punishment was even worse than the time he'd gotten shot- at least then it had only been a month and he could still web-sling with Peter once his wound had healed. But now it sounded like he wouldn't be able to do any of that for a few months. His throat clogs and he looks at the floor, disappointed. He'd saved a group of civilians, Peter and taken down the Rhino by himself, and this was the thanks he was getting! He blinks back a few tears and he can hear Peter sigh again. 

Peter crouched down to meet his eyes, but Miles continue to avoid eye contact. “Look, Miles, you did great,” the mentor admits to the student. “You did save me, and you did take down Rhino. You also did a good job in fighting. But you disobeyed a direct order, and I can't have you doing that in this field of work. I need you to understand that.” 

Miles bites down on his lip, because he does. “I just wanted to help,” he said quietly. 

“I know,” Peter said just as softly. “But you didn't listen.” 

There's a quiet a few seconds, and then Miles hugs Peter, the fear from the whole fight last night still stewing in his gut. “I was so scared,” he whispered tightly, finally admitting it outloud. “I thought I was gonna die. I thought- I thought he was gonna kill-” you. He'd been even more terrified at the prospect of losing Peter, especially after the recent death of his father. Miles would probably never admit it aloud to anyone- even himself- but he'd began to see Peter as an older brother, maybe even a father of sorts. And he was terrified of losing him. 

“I know,” Peter repeated, carefully returning the hug. “And that's okay.” 

Miles doesn't want to leave the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if ya liked it pls   
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴


End file.
